Reencuentro en San Valentín
by Sui-AliRs
Summary: Aidou X Yori. Volverte a ver después de año y medio de ausencia, el anhelo más grande de mi corazón, cómo llegamos a separarnos? Por fin nuestro reencuentro. Para mis bonitas lectoras de Rosas en Tempanos de Hielo. One-shot


**Quienes son las mejores lectoras del mundo, haber quiénes? :D**

**Pues UDS que me tienen paciencia, me aguantan, y encima me dejan lindos y motivantes reviews.**

**Sé que no merezco perdón T_T pero para "aligerar" los enojos y todas las papas bombas que tienen guardadas, decidí hacer éste lindo one-shot de nuestra parejita. Tómese como una disculpa, además es por las épocas, ya saben VALENTÍN!**

**Ojalá les guste y pues me dejen reviews :3 shi? *hace carita de perrito tierno***

**Ya no molesto más, y espero que DISFRUTEN! :D**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sólo la trama y las situaciones de los personajes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro en San Valentín<strong>

* * *

><p>– Claro, claro y yo feliz como una lombriz esperando que aparezcas<em>– <em> Decía irónicamente y con exagerada frustración la peli miel.

– Acá plantada en la mitad de éste parque con miles de parejas abrazadas, consintiéndose, dándose flores, chocolates, sonriendo_– _ Ahju. La muchacha delgada suspiró cansada hacia la nada. Pero… ¿A quién le hablaba? al viento, al cielo, a la fuente que tenía enfrente, a las personas que pasaban y la miraban con lástima? Y cómo no mirarla así, si parecía loca desquiciada caminando de un lado a otro, con el rostro rojo, las manos en puño y la infortunio emanando de sí. Tres horas, tres eternas y laaaaargas horas llevaba esperando a "su" Valentín. Ya se sentía cansada, más él había dicho que llegaría, que lo esperara y por sobre todo pronóstico, Yori quería confiar en él.

Aún en su desgracia recordaba como había llegado hasta ése punto. Pero, como renunciar a las únicas memorias que tenía de él antes de su partida?, ¿cómo dejar ir las palabras que hacían función de su ancla a la tierra, a la esperanza.?

**Flash Back.**

_**Hace año y medio**_

– _Hanabusa Aidou– Gritaba mientras se acercaba a una aglomeración de chicos una señorita blanca de ojos caramelo._

_Ahí todos reunidos a la entrada del dormitorio Luna, fijaron su vista a la figura que venía con paso decidido._

– _Yori-chan– respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro un oji azul, al ver a la chica llegar a su lado._

– _Baka, baka, baka, baka.– Repetía la joven mientras propinaba varios golpes en el hombro al vampiro._

_Al ver la escena, los chicos que estaban con Aidou se fueron dejándolos solo. Sin duda todo se pondría complicado._

– _Awwww. Duele, qué te sucede?. – Preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba suavemente las muñecas de la humana para que ella dejara de golpearlo, y así fijó sus mares en ella, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero no contó con que lo que vería era gordas gotas salinas corriendo por el suave y dulce rostro empapando las níveas mejillas._

_-¿Yo…Yori, qué sucede por qué estás llorando?- Indago entre confundido, jamás soportaba ver lágrimas en el rostro de su novia._

– _Hanabusa no baka, cómo puedes habérmelo ocultado, daikirai* – decía entre llanto y enojo la dulce muchacha._

– _Ah. Ya lo sabes– con voz pausada y triste habló Aidou, sintiendo como en un suspiro se iba su aliento de vida. Entonces dejó de hacer fuerzas en sus manos y soltó las de Yori, mientras están caían al lado del cuerpo menudo de la chica._

– _Acaso no tienes consideración de mí? – cuestionó Yori. – ¿Te importo tan poco como para no decir algo tan importante?. – Jamás te creí tan egoísta– Grito la chica con su vista baja. – Pensé que habías cambiado.- Susurró lo último mientras seguía llorando y mirando al suelo, como si la cara del rubio estuviera allí. _

– _Gomen ne Yori – Pronunció Aidou sintiéndose destrozado, cada palabra pronunciada por la chica había taladrado dentro de su corazón como un golpe certero, frío y sobre todo muy doloroso. Pero era cierto, él era un egoísta y desconsiderado, todo el tiempo desde que lo supo había cayado, guardando para sí las palabras que anhelaba borrar y desaparecer. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Ése silencio tenía un propósito, evitar la tristeza y lágrimas de Sayori, esas que ahora estaba presenciando y aunque para ello había sido él quien había tenido que cargar tal peso, siguiendo adelante, comportándose valiente para hacerla feliz por el tiempo que quedaba, ahora ya nada importaba, nada valía si ella decía que lo odiaba. Podía vivir lejos de ella, pero nunca sabiendo que ella tenía rencor por él, así no, no con el temor de que ese odio alcanzara al olvido y borrara el amor. No imaginaba un mundo en que Yori no le amara y pasara de su vida. Soportaría todo, menos eso._

– _¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?. – Sólo preguntó la chica. En realidad estaba cansada y dolida, no tenía fuerzas para cuestionarlo más, no quería gritarle que un "lo siento" no era suficiente, que eso no llenaba sus expectativas, que lo único que quería escuchar era: "es broma, o de qué hablas" pero no un "lo siento" porque eso confirmaba que era cierto y no había vuelta atrás._

– _Cuatro meses– respondió sin expresión el rubio._

_Por dentro la de ojos caramelo sentía que se le rompía algo, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era, tal vez, el alma, quizá la cordura, o sólo una parte del corazón, pero ese dolor era tan profundo que iba esparciéndose por el resto de su cuerpo, empezando en sus piernas para entumecerlas, llegando a su abdomen para desgarrarlo, continuando a sus pulmones para robarles el aire, deteniéndose en su corazón para dar la estocada final, la de un puñal._

– _¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – volvió a preguntar esta vez pero sin menos ganas y con más lágrimas._

_No soportaba verla así, sentía un agujero en su estomago. Podía notar el temblor de todo su cuerpo, la fuerza que infringía en sus manos empuñadas, el dolor con que pronunciaba cada palabra, la respiración entre cortada y sus fosas nasales se llenaban del olor a agua con sal, sumándole que podía percibir el dolor de su interior, sus emociones, todo desde que había tomado de su sangre. Cada sensación era como propia y al igual que ella, se sentía morir._

– _No lo se– Por fin respondió el joven._

– _Tal vez en 2 días, – preguntó Yori– o hoy, – continuó– quizás en 3, ah no, espera, espera, jajá-rió irónicamente – lo olvidaba! – declaró como si cayera en cuenta de algo, mientras se daba un golpecito en la sien. – Een tres días ya no estarás aquí. – Terminó con desdén mirando fijamente a Hanabusa a los ojos._

– _Esperabas que me levantara un día y fuera a esperar tu salida de clases, para encontrarme con que ya no estás? Tal vez me dejarías una nota con Kaname, noo, mejor Yuuki, cierto, al final soy más amiga de ella. Por qué Yuuki lo sabe verdad? – interrogó demandante y con el enojo dentro de sí. – Pero qué estoy preguntando – prosiguió Wakaba – claro que todos lo saben, la tonta inocente soy yo, je –cortó amargamente mientras que las lágrimas volvían a correr de sus ojos._

– _Cobarde, cómo me pude haber enamorado de alguien como tú, más frío que una noche de invierno, desconsiderado como el sol del desierto, me arrepiento de haberme fijado en ti, de pasar 9 meses con alguien que no conozco, de abrirte mi corazón mientras tu jugabas con mis sentimiento, ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE CONOCIDO! – Gritó con fuerza y jadeante la peli castaña. _

_Y un silencio se formó entre los 2 cuerpos, la presión del ambiente aumentó haciéndose difícil respirar, nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y copos de nieve descendieron sin más, uno tras otro. La temperatura decaía cada vez más, pero el silencio seguía reinando._

_Entonces Yori levantó su vista a las nubes para ver el espectáculo, no era extraño ver nieve en invierno, pero si era extraño ya que estaban en otoño a mediados de la temporada. Así que miró a su alrededor notando que sólo nevaba donde ella y Aidou se encontraban, entonces comprendió todo, era Hanabusa, él era quién hacía nevar, eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba triste._

_La preocupación la embargó y fijo sus ojos en él. Tenía sus cabellos recubriendo sus ojos, pero Yori pudo divisar como cristales brillando en sus mejillas, Aidou lloraba y ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo, no sabía como reaccionar, o simplemente que decir, pero sobre todo le dolía más que saber que él se iba a estudiar al extranjero por año y medio._

_El hueco de su corazón se agrando al saberse culpable de que tan bellos ojos estuvieran dejando ir su oceánico color opacándose como con neblina._

_Des apretó sus manos y comenzó a dar pasos hacia su vampiro, dos, tres, cuatro y quedó enfrente, sus manos por inercia fueron hasta el bello rostro y se posaron en las mejillas, esto sobresaltó al chico que volvió en sí, como de un trance, y sus ojos se encontraron, en lo que Yori le regalaba una esplendorosa y sincera sonrisa. _

_Sin más, se levantó y juntó sus labios con un dulce beso, sorprendiendo en un principio al chico que se llenó de emoción y un sube y baja recorrió su estomago, sin saber que hacer pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y agachó su cuello, a lo que Yori intensificó el beso, demandando participación del rubio, como si quisiera bebérselo de un trago, sumergiendo sus dedos en esos cabellos sedosos, tan amarillos y brillantes como el sol, como el oro, queriéndose fusionar como en un solo cuerpo, tratando de trasmitir cada sentimiento que estaba estallando en su interior. Y Aidou se dejó llevar, cediendo a todo a lo que ella demandara, así era siempre, el sólo podía arrastrarse a la voluntad de la humana, porque la suya se perdía cuando ella lo tocaba, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, se volvía un ente sin alma, sólo había un propósito, seguir y hacer lo que Yori quisiera, aún se dejaría matar si fuera el caso._

_Pero de pronto el respirar se hacía necesario, seguro estaba celoso de que Aidou disfrutara de Yori y el no, se soltaron jadeantes y con el corazón acelerado, como si hubieran corrido un maratón, pero era la sensación más placentera de la faz de la tierra._

_Y en los brazos de otro, con sus ojos diciendo lo que ahora las palabras no podían se quedaron por contados minutos, entonces como un niño chiquito Aidou enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma, como una droga que calmaba su ansiedad y le devolvía la seguridad._

– _Te amo – pronunció en su cuello. – Te amo – dijo una vez más en su oído. – Te amo– repitió rozando sus labios otra vez. Para luego acunarla dentro de sus brazos, allí donde el siempre pensaba que Yori quedaba perfecta._

–_De verdad lo siento Yori, jamás quise lastimarte y si soy un cobarde, no me imaginaba diciéndote que me iba, sabiendo que tu podías querer terminarme para que no fuera dolorosa la separación, temía que me dejaras, aún ahora temo que me olvides, soy un egoísta por querer disfrutar de ti hasta el final, pero es que te amo hasta un punto que ni puedo definir, explicar, yo-yo simplemente…–_

–_shhhh– siseó la chica en los brazos del vampiro. –Te entiendo, todo lo entiendo. Ahora todo está bien, no hay nada que perdonarte, antes tú perdóname por cada palabra que dije, ninguna era cierta, no hay nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo que haberte conocido, que haberme enamorado de ti, que haberte dado todo lo que tengo, tu eres mi mundo y sin ti simplemente no existo, perdóname tú – expresaba acongojada la chica mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta blanca de su novio._

–_Tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo, no vuelvas a decir nunca jamás eso, ni de broma, porque me destruirías, yo simplemente preferiría morir antes de saber que ya no me quieres, que te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado –_

–_Nunca lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, pero entonces tú me prometes que regresarás, que no me olvidarás y yo, yo esperaré por ti todo lo que sea necesario–_

–_¿En serio esperarás por mí? –preguntó feliz y esperanzado el de ojos azules._

_ –Por supuesto, hasta el fin del mundo –_

_Y con otro beso sellaron la promesa._

**End flash back**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por las memorias evocadas y como lo había prometido allí se encontraba, esperándolo aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Justamente la fecha de regreso de Aidou coincidió con el día de los enamorados, 14 de febrero. Su sorpresa que por un e-mail Hanabusa le pidiera ir a ése parque, frente a la fuente, a las 3:30 pm. Y ya de eso, habían pasado 3 horas, el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, ya la noche empezaba a reinar y el frío se hacía más inclemente, se sentía triste porque de seguro él la citó para decirle que todo había terminado, que había conocido a alguien más, tal vez por eso no había llegado, estaba en compañía de su novia compartiendo la fecha tan especial, pero entonces no sabía porque ella seguía allí, esperando a que de un momento a otro aparecía de la nada con rosas en sus manos y le dijera," te amo, he esperado por mucho tiempo este momento" así como ella quería decírselo a él.

Suspiró cansada nuevamente y decidió que lo más sano del asunto era irse, tres horas eran suficiente, tenía que aceptarlo.

Comenzó caminar lejos de la fuente cuando un estruendo la detuvo, fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar, entonces elevó su vista al cielo, encontrándose diversas formas referentes al día de los enamorados, flores, corazones, luego como lluvias de estrellas. Un espectáculo fascinante, pero lo mejor era un cartel enorme que se desprendía de un avión, letras que brillaban en la noche, resplandeciendo más que las estrellas. Espero que sus ojos se acostumbraran más a la oscuridad para poder leer lo que decía, pero una voz en su oído alteró su sistema nervioso y motor impidiéndole coordinar.

–Cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz. Te amo. Att: Aidou, eso dice el cartel_– _

La chica no le daba fe a sus oídos y se giró en busca de la voz. Y allí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, con un nuevo corte de cabello que remarcaba sus rasgos varoniles, con la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que se pueda pedir. Había crecido unos 5 centímetros y su espalda se había ensanchado, era perfecto, como siempre. Notándose que ahora ya no era un niño sino un hombre de 20 años.

–Pero vaya, así me saluda mi flameante novia después de año y medio de no verme_–_ se burló el chico aunque por dentro temblaba, Yori estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello estaba más largo y caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, a pesar de las ropas de invierno, notaba que su figura se había acentuado un poco, permitiéndole percibir una cintura definida acompañada de las redondeadas caderas, y sus ojos como siempre brillando más, dando paso a sus labios rojos y de apariencia suave, los cuales se moría por volver a saborear. Preciosa así estaba Yori.

–Aidou_–_pronunció temerosa la chica de 19 años _–_ohisashiburi_–_ y sin más se abrazó al cuerpo del chico que tenía enfrente sintiéndose completa nuevamente, como si respirar se hiciera más fácil y más agradable, como si su vida hubiera mejorado grandes escalas más.

–Ohisashiburi mi Yori_–_ sentenció mientras se agachaba a tomar los labios de la chica que tanto extrañaba y con un beso selló su encuentro y dio rienda suelta a su amor.

* * *

><p>Y qué tal? les gustó? *.*<p>

Está larguito y bonito! ^^ además hay pequeñas cosillas de Rosas en Tempanos de Hielo, las notaron? O_O

Espero con esto alegrar su día y hacer que me tengan un poquito más de paciencia ^^

Grcias por todo su apoyo.

BESITOS!

PS: Se recibe todo tipo de críticas, tomatazos, pasteles *¬* chocolates(Ya saben el día) xD

See u

**Att: Sui-Alirs :3**


End file.
